Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a doorbell device, and more particularly to a doorbell device with cameras.
Related Art
Doorbell has been widely used in most families at the door entrance. When a visitor arrives or when a resident comes back home, the doorbell may be pressed to generate sound to inform a person in the building. In addition, Internet protocol (IP) camera has also been widely used in home environment in modern life, especially for the purpose of home security. IP camera is able to generate and then send video data via network connection. For a home surveillance system, there is a need for integrating an IP camera into a doorbell device.